


Small Early Gift

by JalapenoBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Thighs, Touching, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JalapenoBaby/pseuds/JalapenoBaby
Summary: Taka was known to wear his dumb white outfit, of course he wore different clothes outside of school but once you see him in it its forever engraved into your skull. That's why on winter break, when Taka and Mondo were alone together because they weren't planning on visiting family; Mondo had one of the biggest kink realizations he had ever had.In basic explanation: Taka wears some thigh highs for Mondo.Taka's lowkey thicc in the anime-
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Small Early Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starving for some content, also Ishimaru is thicc in the anime?? I'm not complaining but when he was crying over Mondo I couldnt help but stare at all that cake-

Taka was known to wear his dumb white outfit, of course he wore different clothes outside of school but once you see him in it its forever engraved into your skull. That's why on winter break, when Taka and Mondo were alone together because they weren't planning on visiting family; Mondo had one of the biggest kink realizations he had ever had.

The two men agreed to stay at Mondo's place, since his brother was gone for a good week or two for some gang buisness this ment they were alone. Alone, which ment Mondo had Taka all to himself.

There wasnt going to be any school, students, dorms, teachers, school work, stupid school schedule, and no Leon. Dont get him wrong Leon is his friend, but he can be a literal peice of shit sometimes; he gets so annoying.

When they first arrived to Mondo's place Taka was very excited, he wasnt allowed to take holiday breaks as a child and now he can finally experience all that he missed out on! And even better with the man he loves! When they first pulled up the smaller of the two had the cutest look on his face, his eyes were big and his mouth was wide open with excitement.

The bikers house was nice, I mean he's literally a gang leader, owns more than one bike, he has money! It wasnt too big of course him and his brother didnt care much for how big their house was, but they still got something decent. It was a black and White House with a very cool garage. It had several bikes and two wicked cars in it.

"Why havent you used your car this whole time we known each other??" Taka asked inspecting the car from a distance. It was a black sports car with gold designs on it, Taka didnt know much about cars because he had no need to study them. (this is author's excuse to not knowing jack shit on cars woops)

"I like the bike better, what? Dont like riding with me?" He shrugged, slowly following behind his boyfriend who was gasping at all the bikes.

"I would have agreed far sooner to go on rides with you if you had a car, and you always pull your ignorant stunts when I'm with you and laugh when I tell at you." Mondo opened the door into the house letting the other walk in first.

"Hey! It's funny when you get all pouty, its cute"

...

It's been a good week since they settled in Mondo's home, Taka told him about how he was never allowed to enjoy the holidays and he never had friends to visit so this was a treat and he was very grateful that his boyfriend let him stay with him.

It was also nerve racking because they were alone and he was overwhelmed with all this free time. He wasnt used to these long breaks.

It was around 10pm and Mondo was sitting in his room waiting on Taka to be finished with his shower. He was just scrolling through Instagram seeing what his other friends were doing on their break.

Chihiro was with their family, they looked like they were having a good time and they got a brand new set up! It looked mad expensive.

Leon was doing his own thing, spending time with family then spending time with friends. Apperently he visited Chihiro and got them a gift, Mondo was afraid when the redhead was going to find his house and show up.

Not much longer after seeing Leon's post he heard foot steps make their way to his room. He looked over his phone seeing the raven haired boy in his shirt which was to big on him. He smiled setting his phone aside.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes, they're to big but it will make due" Taka smiled with a faint tinted of pink on his cheeks.

"No problem babe, better than your so called pajamas. Shit looks mad itchy." He noticed the other had a towel wrapped around his hips covering his legs.

"Why do ya still have a towel on?" He questioned, apperently that made his boyfriends face flush.

"I- you see. Hmm." He stumbled on his words.

"You naked or something?"

"NO!" His loud response made Mondo laugh, they havent "done it" yet so anything regarding that made them both a bit anxious

"I- I just...I have an early gift for you since you let me into your home, you've been so good and nice to me I just had to repay you! I didnt really know with what because your real gift is on Christmas but I think I got an idea..." Taka's cheeks almost matched his eyes, his hands were shaking a bit.

"Awe' you didnt have to it was the least I can do, and I want you to live a normal live unlike what your dad did to ya." Mondo wanted to spoil is boyfriend so of course he would let him over, he loved him alot he'd lay his life down for him.

"I hope this isnt too little or too much." The smaller shuffled closer to his biker boyfriend making him sit up on his bed.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly his right hand let go of the towel letting it drop to the floor. What Mondo saw next almost killed him on the spot. His face flushed red as his eyes scanned over his boyfriends legs.

"No fucking way!" His throat felt dry.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The ultimate moral compass. Was wearing thigh highs and short shorts.

They stopped mid thigh and did the thing, they're doing the thing!! The little indent because your thighs are just a little bigger than the sock. It killed him, he's a dead man walking.

"I'm sorry if this isnt what you wa-"

"Shut the fuck up and come here" Ishimaru's eyes widened, without a word he stood right in front of the biker.

Mondo wasted no time on grabbing him, he gripped the boys hips and sat him on his lap roughly earning a Yelp.

His big rough hands glided over his boyfriend's pillowy thighs, he squeezed and rubbed them softly earning shakey breaths from his boyfriend who was clearly enjoying the physical attention.

"I-I assume you're enjoying this right now?"

"Hell fuckin' yes!! You're just- who would have known you would wear this type of stuff- And only for me!" Mondo's hands rested on his hips, he kissed him on the lips Taka's arms wrapping around his neck.

The kiss lasted a bit longer until they settled down, the bikers hands made their way to the perfectionists butt. Soft, round, firm but also squishy and just perfect in every way Mondo can die a happy man. Taka wasnt a twink but he was a twunk, he had muscle! But he also had fat in all the right places that Mondo loved very much, from his chest to his thighs he could die a happy man by just touching them.

"Thank you, you didnt have too but you're just so perfect." He was having to much fun groping and touching his boyfriend. But who said Taka wasnt having fun with all the attention?

Taka hummed and smiled, leaning to his head he gave him a kiss on the forehead before removing himself from the bigger mans lap. Mondo felt so cold without him there and a bit sad it ended so early.

Or so he thought.

Ishimaru set himself up against the piles of pillows, he laid back comfortably and he made sure he was at least sat up a bit. He spread his legs a bit when waving Mondo to lay in between them.

Mondo's face was hot and he had the goofiest smile on his face, he turned around laying down, his head rested in between his boyfriends thighs.

Is this heaven? This is real life?

He grabbed a thigh and pulled it in closer kissing the soft exposed flesh, making Taka giggle because it tickled his sensitive skin. They stayed like that in what felt like forever and they could keep going on.

Mondo took many photos of him in between his boyfriends thighs, he even have him love bites, bruising the once soft pale skin into beautiful purple and red hickies.

Ishimaru fell asleep, Mondo almost did until he repositioned himself to holding his boyfriend in his arms.

This was one of the best gifts he had ever received.

He ended up sending the picture to Leon to show off and Leon almost died knowing that Taka wore such clothing.

**=~=~=~ Text ~=~=~=**

Piece of shit: WHAT THE FUCK?? HELLO!?!? IS THIS REAL?!?!?

Can you believe it's not butter: I'm going to die a happy man

Piece of shit: IM????? What a hypocrite he dress codes me for wearing "provocative clothing" YET HE'S WEARI G RUCKING THIGHHIGH AND BOOTYSHORTS?!??!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the phone again, I'll fix when I wake up :)


End file.
